Ebon Shadowshot (Character)
Mysterious and powerful, Ebon Shadowshot is a user of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki who, following the ripping of the multiverse, became empowered and took control of the Val'kyr, who would sacrifice themselves to resurrect Ebon. Ebon is a character featured in numerous maps in A Universe Splintered, his own spirit being fractured shortly before the events of it. Ebon is capable of changing his hair style and colour, although it mostly changes unwillingly. In Zombies A Universe Splintered Nazizombiesplus.die Ebon is one of the three main leaders of the Nazi Zombies Plus wiki and introduces himself by coming to the defence of The Deckers after 900bv threatens their lives. Ebon allows access for the Deckers, and proceeds to begin breaking into Magma-Man's mind. He asks the Deckers and Dead Raiser to go to Lockdown to obtain Magma-Man's soul. Once this was done, Ebon, Dead Raiser, 900 and the Deckers entered Magma-Man's mind, eventually killing off the forces of the unknown Aether Spirit and their commander, Daniel Smith. Throughout the ordeal, Ebon gives the "Blessing of Shadowshot", allowing the group to remain undetected from most of the forces, excluding HellHoundSlayer's Hellhounds. After Magma-Man is saved, Ebon assists in the defence of the Deckers User Net by closing the Wikia Zombie Portals. After the User Net is saved, Ebon will return to the NZP Wiki. Shortly afterwards, the Aether Spirit will teleport Ebon and numerous others away from the internet, which leads to the events of Installation 00. Installation 00 Ebon, along with 900bv, Dead Raiser, Magma-Man and EternalBlaze where brought to the Halo Array where it is threatened to be overrun and activated. Ebon assisted by working with Kirsten and his Val'kyr to teleport the group to the Ark to stop the array from firing. He grants the "Ebon Blessing" which commands a Val'kyr to sacrifice herself to resurrect a user should they die. The Val'kyr do a similair act for Ebon in the event that he ever died. Fortune's End Ebon and Dead Raiser appear in Fortune's End, in which they run the only non-looter pawn shop. After Round 20, the only place to find a Mystery Box is at one of the Pawn Shops. When asked why Ebon isn't helping with the cause, Dead Raiser simply states that he is performing an "important ritual" and gives the item. If Sullivan or Rebecca buy something, Ebon will personally hand it to them, which is a reference to the author's favourtism on the two. Ebon will allow people into his pawn shop if they are rescued, where they will wait in either of the two rooms. When the pawnshop is invaded by Zombies, Ebon can be seen behind the chain fence casting a spell. After a short fight, Ebon will seal the doorway and prevent Zombies from entering. Elemental Ascendance After much fighting, Ebon and Magma-Man determine that they must evacuate the civilians. While Magma-Man stayed behind with Dead Raiser, Ebon, 900bv and EternalBlaze protected the group consisting of the Greene Family (Hershel, Beth and Maggie), Patricia and Kirsten. However along the way, Kirsten is grabbed by a Zombie and her throat bitten off. Whilst Patricia tried to save her, Ebon realised the danger and grabbed the older woman and ensured that the group made it to the Safe Camp before they too suffered Kirsten's fate. It is revealed by Ebon that it was infact his fault that the events of A Universe Splintered happened, as he didn't kill the splinter of his soul which broke off when he was electricuted. His varying hair colour and style was also caused by this event. Ebon seems to be aware of the fact that not everybody would make it out of the battle. Remember When... Ebon Shadowshot appears in the Remember When... storyline as a major antagonist and boss. Geist Wohnhaus Ebon is only mentioned during the major easter egg by Dead Raiser. Einen Langsamen Tod Ebon Shadowshot makes his first and only appearance in the Remember When... storyline is in the penultimate map, Einen Langsamen Tod. He appears as the last boss during the major easter, Richtofen's Finest Hour. He is, currently, the most powerful enemy to appear in the Remember When... saga, with his health points at a staggering 30,000,000 health points. His attacks are extremely powerful and destructive, which makes him even tougher to defeat. When Ebon loses three-quarters of his life points, he will attack more frequently and makes it more difficult for players to attack him. Ebon is most vulnerable to Wonder Weapons and high damage weapons. Once he is defeated, he will say that the players have ruined everything. He will then grip his head, float up into the air and explode in a ball of lightning. 'Quotes' : Main Article: Quotes Deathwish Ebon is the dominant part of his soul, with Gruntijackal being his fragment. When Gruntijackal died as a result of infusing his power within the Wikia Zombies, Ebon took control, but killed the Wikia Zombies soon afterwards and created the Wikia Drones. Trivia *Ebon is represented as various members of the Cult of the Damned which fit his personality. *Ebon, along with Dead Raiser, have been confirmed to not appear in Casted Shadows or the storyline afterwards, Eternal Conflict. Category:Remember When... Category:DeadRaiser's Enemies Category:DeadRaiser's Characters Category:Einen Langsamen Tod Category:Geist Wohnhaus Category:DeadRaiser Category:Characters Category:Boss